


Leviathan Blossom

by storyofdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU?, Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, M/M, Post 15x08 of Supernatural, Purgatory 2.0, Vampires, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofdeancas/pseuds/storyofdeancas
Summary: Dean and Castiel's return to Purgatory is different this time. The two have set out to find a leviathan blossom needed for Michael's spell. They only have twelve hours before the portal closes, so they must find their desired flower quickly...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Leviathan Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 15x08 last night, and saw the promo for 15x09, and just HAD to write a deancas purGAYtory fic!  
> This is awkward as hell, but i hope you can somewhat enjoy it! Haha

Dean and Castiel's return to Purgatory is different this time. The two have set out to find a leviathan blossom needed for Michael's spell. They only have twelve hours before the portal closes, so they must find their desired flower quickly.

Walking through the forest, they notice many things have changed from the last time they were in the haunting place. The trees had grown taller, and dust and fog cloud the area far worse than it had before.

Despite that, the monsters are still there, and they are scattered. Between their hissing in the distance, and the sound of rustling leaves, Dean and Cas are keeping on high alert.

Early on in their hunt, a breeze flows over Castiel's neck, and he turns to discover a vampire, whose eyes bulge, with its fangs focused on his neck. Cas doesn't hesitate to release his Angel blade from his trenchcoat sleeve, and stabs the creature immediately.

Dean follows up behind Cas, and decapitates the vamp with his Purgatory blade, blood splattering on both of the men, as the vamp head rolls away.

* * *

Two disturbingly long hours pass, and after they run into, and slaughter several more beasts, Castiel suggests they look for a river to clean off in.

Nightfall is approaching when Dean and Cas finally find a river.

Cas, now dressed in just his white dress shirt, due to the _painfully_ warm temperature, gracefully kneels by the river, and cleans himself off. 

Dean soon joins Castiel in cleaning up, after he checks the area to be sure that they are in the clear from any more monsters. 

  
While they're still by the river, Castiel scoops up some water in his palms, and splashes some water on Dean. Cas chuckles at the sight of Dean's playful, less-than-pleased reaction. Dean mirrors Cas' actions, and flings water back at him, the angel quickly lighting up.

The two enjoy their time by the water for a few more minutes before drying off.

  
They still had to find the flower, and time was running out.

The sky is black when Dean and Cas set out to search for the leviathan blossom again. More hours pass, and still nothing-- no sight of the flower.   
They're almost ready to give up hope, until Dean spots something glowing. He signals Cas over, and as a caution, they pull out their blades again before they approach the glowing light.

"Is that...?" Castiel questions.

"Yeah, I think it is." Dean replies.

_the leviathan blossom._

"It's absolutely gorgeous." Cas breathes out.

  
Dean nods in agreement.

"I'm going to cut it free." Dean states, using his blade to cut the flower. Dean inspects the bright, blue blossom, with white specks, in his hand. 

"You know how this flower can get prettier?" Dean asks Castiel. Cas shakes his head. 

Dean leans into Cas, and places the small, but ravishing flower behind Cas' left ear. Castiel blushes.

  
Dean lovingly admires the man, who hangs his head down, low in embarrassment. Dean can look at him for hours, and never tire. Dean's so deeply in love with him.

"You look beautiful, my angel." Dean assures Castiel.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas beams.

Dean puts his hands on both sides of Castiel's face, and places his lips on his forehead softly. Dean can't wait to get back home.

Cas wraps his arm around Dean's waist, and they begin their long journey back to the portal.

It wasn't too long after that, when both Dean _and_ Cas realized:

_**Purgatory really isn't that bad, you just need to take it down with the true love of your life...**_


End file.
